Beware of Gifts
by Denyce
Summary: John and Evan have to deal with some unexpected news. A comment prompt: Original prompt: Stargate Multiverse, Any, A gift for the fertility gods. Then in my caffeine deprived mind I rearranged the prompt to "A gift from the fertility gods". Mpreg with slash Lorne/Sheppard, Mentions of Rodney/Ronon.


"I told you it was a gift."

Lorne barked accusingly, "A gift, you just had to accept, bring home and put in the bedroom?"

John gasped, "I didn't… I told you, they gave the damn thing to each one of us. How the hell was I supposed to know it'd actually work?"

When Evan continued to stare blankly, John tried to defend himself. "I took it as a joke and you know it. He looked funny, in a good way. Similar to the works of that artist you showed me before." When Evan didn't respond, John smiled trying in vain to lighten his mood. "Come on, you have to admit, getting a gift of a statue of a little guy with gigantic cock sticking out of his pants, leaking come, grinning ear to ear, is funny, right? Besides, if not in the bedroom where was I supposed to put it?"

Evan didn't give him an inch.

Exasperated, John blurted out, "Fine, it's all my fault!" Pacing, John ran his hand through his hair. When he stopped, he stared imploring at Evan, "We're men; it wasn't supposed to work on us!"

Evan blinked, and then glared heatedly at John until the man flinched. For a fraction of a second Evan felt bad, but then he only had to remember he was pregnant. The thought had his mind reeling – it couldn't, shouldn't be possible. Maybe he should have been more concerned that they had just come out. Not only to Carson, but nearly every person on Atlantis when he got sick in the mess hall. Although it was only implied by John's reactions, yet his loving and tender concern was overkill even for someone who was deaf and blind. Or maybe he should be worried about any fallback over the stupid DADT. However discovering his sickness was due to the fact he was pregnant just trumped everything else that he honestly didn't give a fuck.

Carson injected, "Aye, it's not something we'd normally see. But otherwise, you seem to be just as healthy as Ronon and Teyla. I received messages from the Carilmen people, along with relevant medical files on how to proceed. Although in their society it's rare for same couples to conceive it's not unheard of. Something they believe is double the blessings from their Gods, whenever it happens. Elizabeth indicated this development has greatly benefited our original trade deal."

Rolling his eyes, dripping with sarcasm, Evan stated, "Great!" Hands clenched at his sides, Evan looked down at his stomach and the barely visible bump that lay under the exam gown. Even to his own hears he heard the pained disbelief within his voice. "What am I supposed to do now? How can I… I mean really Doc, this can't be happening."

"Lad, you'll be fine."

"Fine? I'm a man, not a woman, they're able to… where would a baby come…" Evan couldn't even finish the thought, as nerves and dizziness swept through his body causing him to sway. Immediately John was at his side, resting a arm over his shoulders to help steady his body.

"Major, right now I don't want you to concern yourself with any of that. We have plenty of time to discuss the details later on. Right now, you both need to accept the fact that you're pregnant. I want you and John to go back to your quarters, and for you to do nothing but rest for the next two days. Then I want to see you back here, understood?"

"But Doc…"

"No Major, that's an order. Have I made myself clear?"

Defeated Evan nodded and shrugged John off as he jumped down from the exam table, ready to get dressed.

Evan knew John wanted to help him, but right now he was still too angry and turned away. Behind him he heard John clear his throat. "Doc, is there anything I should do?"

Evan didn't see Carson's expression, but heard the exasperation in his voice, "Aye man, of course! He's pregnant with your child, be there for him, listen, open your heart, be understanding, be attentive. And as for you major,"

Surprised, Evan turned to Carson. "I know you're hurt and confused, but you have a wee child growing in your belly. You're in the middle of your second trimester. You're going to be fathers. Let's keep that in mind and remember you're not the only male on Atlantis who is pregnant, Ronon is as well."

At the mention of Ronon, Evan sighed, both thankful and fearful that he wasn't the only one pregnant. John remembering his team, jutted out his chin, and asked, "How are they?"

"They're both fine. Teyla's quite happy and comfortable since this will be her second child. Surprising or not, Ronon's quite excited at the prospect of carrying Rodney's child. McKay on the other hand, is his usual and is already driving me mad."

Carson grabbed a couple of bottles off of the counter. "Here I want you to start taking these. This one will help with the nausea. These are your prenatal vitamins, take 'em as directed. Then when you're feeling up to it, maybe go talk to Ronon. These days, I believe you'll find him in the mess hall. Let's just say the man's ravenous appetite as increased tenfold. If there are any changes or immediate concerns, don't hesitate to call me. Now off with you both."

Effectively dismissing them, Evan and John walked out of Carson's office in a daze. Neither said a word as they walked side by side, down the corridor back to their quarters. Half way there, Evan stopped and looked at John.

When he didn't say anything, John prompted, heavy concern etched in his face, "Ev?"

Evan opened his mouth, but the words stuck in his throat. Eyes watering, he tried again and finally choked out, "We're going to be dads."

John nodded and smiled, his hands reached over to caress down Evan's shoulders then settled on his waist. His fingers fanned out brushing gently over the tiny bump. Beaming with love and happiness, John said, "Yeah, yeah we are."

The love Evan saw in John's face wasn't new, but it certainly wasn't something he had seen in public. It was reserved for the privacy of their quarters. John easily closed the gap between them until his lips were but a hairsbreadth away from his lips.

Then John did the unthinkable and kissed him right there in the hallway with zero concern that anyone might walk by.

At first he felt hesitant, but then Evan eagerly accepted and returned John's kiss. It was in that moment Evan knew, not only did he have John's heart, but that John was going to there for him and their child, 1000%. He wouldn't face any aspect of this pregnancy alone. Feeling that certainty, Evan completely yielded in John's arms and for the first time since he found out he was pregnant he felt a small measure of hope – that as weird as it was, being pregnant and carrying John's child, somehow, like Atlantis itself they'd not only survive but thrive, as the small miracle inside him continued to grow.

Fin~


End file.
